Presently, the majority of decorative light fixtures including an antler element are actually faux antlers or, alternatively, real antlers wherein the antlers do not serve as electric conduits due to the composition of antlers and/or include patching. There exists a need in the art for a light fixture, such as chandeliers, sconces, floor lamps and table lamps, including an electric conduit formed from antlers.